Momo's path
by parallel2
Summary: Momo was one of the leader of the resistance that against Azien.During one of her mission,she encounter a white-hair boy  who she thought was gone. How is this going to change things around?  Mainly:HitsuHina  slight:IchiHime/RenjiRukia  Do not own bleach
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING FANFIC. FORGAVE ME IF THE STORY SUCKS! ANYWAY,HOPE U GUYS WILL GIVE ME FEEDBACKS TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY U!**

* * *

"…Shiro…Chan….why…?"That was all she could say before pain overwhelmed her body. Her childhood friend stared at her in a state of shock. The last thing she heard was the scream of her childhood friend before she slipped into the world of darkness.

She immediately open her eyes and find herself stared at the ceiling. She slowly get out of her futon and walk to the side of the window, looking at the full moon.

"Shiro Chan…"

"Momo, having nightmares again?"Momo Hinamori turns to the direction of the voice. It was Yoruich, leaning against the door.

Momo nodded in silence and continue glared at the moon with tears in her eyes. It has been 5 years after the winter war; Azien had killed the spirit king and became the ruler of Soul Society.

The surviving Shinigami, whom refused to accept Azien to be the king, formed the resistance led by Kisuke Urahara, the former captain of the 12th Division.

Momo has become part of the resistance since Urahara saved her from Azien after Toshiro's death in the winter war.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Please do not move, Hinamori-kun"_

_Momo was seriously injured after trying to protect __Rangiku from Allon, she tried to move but Izuru told her to stay put. She looked into the sky and saw her childhood friend, Toshiro and two strangers, a kid wearing red sport attire and a high-school girl, battling a blonde arrancar._

_Suddenly, Momo found herself standing against Soi Fon, Soi Fon activated her Shikai and charge toward her. _

_Momo's instincts kick in, grabbing her Zanpakuto out to block Soi Fon attack. However, she was unable to do so as a pillar of ice encased her, making her unable to get __Tobiume out._

"_Nigeki kessatsu" _

_Momo felt a sensation of pain through her as Soi Fon stabbed her and she felt another slash through her back. _

_Momo move her eyes and saw Shunsui behind her, "You were careless, and you cast a shadow on the ice"_

_Momo was in a state of confusion, 'Why did Soi Fon-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho attack me? And why did Kyoraku-taicho say THAT? She thought. A chilly and strong reiatsu erupted and she saw Toshiro saying "….It's over, Azien….."_

"_What is Shiro-Chan saying? What is Azien-taicho had to do with this?"thought Momo. She looked down and saw Azien standing where she was just now, with a smile on his face._

"…_. Azien-taicho …"Momo said with a smile._

_All of a sudden, Momo felt pain echoing throughout her body as the katana pierce through her already fragile body._

"…_..Hinamori….."_

_Momo recognized the voice, it was Toshiro. _

"…_.Shiro-Chan…"Momo used her last breathe to say out "…..why…?"_

_Momo looked at Toshiro's gruesome expression and heard him scream before darkness engulfed her._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Momo's tears began to fall from her eyes without her noticing, it had been 3 years since she woke up from her coma. She was been told by Urahara the situation of the war during that 3 years. Momo could not believe what she had heard, Gotei 13 have lost, the person she cared the most beside Azien was dead and the killer was none other than Azien himself.

_WHAT? AZIEN-TAICHO KILLED SHIRO-CHAN? NO WAY! IT MUST BE SOME SORT OF MISTAKE!THERE IS NO WAY AZIEN- TAICHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH THING …._

Momo's mind was in a state of confusion and was on the edge of having a mental breakdown. She never felt so lost and miserable. She would never heard the stern and coldly voice that always corrected her to address him properly in term of status or the turquoise eyes that always glared at her when she said his nickname.

By then, Momo realizes that Azien had been using her all along. All this time, he had used her devotion as her weakness and uses it against those that cared for her, including Toshiro.

Momo suddenly break her thought clenched her fists and said to Yoruich while looking at the moon with determination in her eyes.

"I will definitely revenge Shiro-Chan! I WILL!"

Yoruich had a smile on her face and leave the room, leaving Momo with her resolve in the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

The long raging second winter war with Azien have caused the _Candy Candy_ resistance (_**that is what Urahara named**_) to lose many of their troops as well as supplies.

With the increasing casualties and low level of supplies, Urahara decided to send three squads to intercept a convoy that were currently transporting supplies to Seireitei. The three squads arrived half an hour earlier at the operation site and began to station themselves for the assault.

Shortly after that, the assault squads spotted the convoy heading their way.

"Guys, get ready! They are here!"

A young girl, wearing a black Shihakusho, said out to her squad.

"Hai, Hinamori-Fukutaicho!" The rest responded.

Momo lay down among the bushes, not wanted to alert the convoy. From her location, she saw a group of arrancars escorting the convoy, she immediately sense their reiatsu level.

"_Good, they are all Adjuchas-class and there isn't a Vasto Lorde-class nearby, this should end fast"_

"Get ready, guys!"Momo signal to the rest as they were getting ready to jump out and attack."On my mark.3, 2…"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A reddish-black wave of highly condensed spiritual energy lunged toward the convoy, followed by an orange-hair teenage boy with his Zanpakuto slicing an unsuspected arrancar.

Momo signed."_That idiot! _"

"CHARGE!"

Momo leaped out of the bushes with her Zanpakuto out, follow by her squad.

"SHINIGAMI!"

The arrancars, whom have not recovered from the earlier attack, were taken by surprise of the sudden attack and trying to fight off the invading Shinigami.

Momo suddenly sensed a hostile reiatsu behind her; she grabbed Tobiume to block the offender attack. The offender was an arrancar with blue messy hair, teal eyes and wearing a pair of earrings shape like a heart.

"Not bad, Shinigami"

"Say so yourself"

The arrancar laughed "haahaa…well I'm flatter by your comment. The name is Jamma and I'm Arrancar no.65. Please to meet you, Shinigami" He lunged himself into the air and sonido.

Momo flash stepped to avoid Jamma's attack, appeared to his side, ready to strike him down. However, Jamma foreseen this, used his Zanpakuto to counter it.

"Is there all you got, Shinigami?"

Momo smirked. She leaped back and shouted.

"_"__Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! , __**Hado 31:shakkaho!**__"_

A ball of red energy fired from Momo's palm and was heading toward Jamma. Before Jamma noticed it, it hit him head-on. He screamed before he was disintegrated into ashes.

Momo did not realise that there was another arrancar behind with his sword rising into the sky. "It is over, Shinigami" The arrancar said with a grin on his face.

Momo was frozen, she have not enough time to block it with Tobiume. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp metal to pierce her flesh.

"HOWL! ZABIMARU"

A sword-like whip sliced through the arrancar like butter before the fallen arrancar disintegrated.

"Momo, are u alright?"

Momo open her eyes and look at the person in front of her. He was wearing a black Shihakusho, his crimson hair kept in a ponytail and his white headband was attached to his forehead, covering his tribal tattoo.

"I 'm alright, Abarai-kun"

Momo replied with a smile on her face. She then observed her environment; the medical team were attending the injured while the rest of the troop was now busy moving the supplies back to the resistance base.

"Che, it took you long enough to get here, Renji"

It was the orange-hair boy that was the first one to attack. He was wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red-lining. His Zanpakuto was a black daito with a broken chain attached to the hilt.

"I come here as fast as I could, Ichigo" said Renji, scratching the back of his head.

"Next time try faster, SLOWPOKE"

"TEME, WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLOWPOKE! SLOWPOKE" snapped Renji with a vein popping out on his face.

"THAT BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO FINISH OFF THOSE BASTARDS WHILES YOU GOOFING OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"THE REASON I WAS GOOFING OFF BECAUSE YOU WERE USING YOUR BANKAI. AND WHO TOLD YOU TO USE BANKAI ANYWAY, WASTING UR REIATSU AGAINST THESE WEAKLING "

"I WAS OUTNUMBERING BY 200:1, DUMBASS" shouted Ichigo."BESIDE IF SOMEONE WASN'T THAT SLOW, I WOULD NOT BE USING BANKAI"

"NANI? ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU FASTER THAN ME?" Renji shouted back, more veins start to appear over his face.

Ichigo smirked "No, even MY GRANDMOTHER IS FASTER THAN YOU"

"TEME…"Renji looked like he was going to explode.

Momo was dumbfounded by the argument between Ichigo and Renji; she knew that she could not stop them from their daily argument. In fact, they were the loudest and nosiest in the three worlds, it can be hear from the Human World to the Soul Society and even the Hueco Mundo, it also served as alarm clock for Momo when she had trouble waking up.

"OK THEN, HOW ABOUT WE CHALLENGED EACH OTHER TO A RACE?" Ichigo suggested. "THE PERSON WHO REACHES URAHARA SHOP FIRST WILL BE THE WINNER AND THE LOSER WILL HAVE TO CLEAN THE TOILET FOR 1 MONTH"

"THAT FINE WITH ME" Renji was burning with determination. "I WILL PROVE TO YOU I'M THE FASTER RUNNER THAN YOU, STRABERRY"

"OH YEAH, WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT! PINEAPPLE" Ichigo clenched his fists in to the sky.

"LET GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!" Renji shouted while glared at Ichigo.

"OK! IN 3" Ichigo glared at Renji.

"2"Renji glared back.

"1"Ichigo glared back as well.

"GO" Both Ichigo and Renji said in unison, in a split second, a gust of wind roared the place where they previously started the race.

Momo signed as she look at the empty spot and then look at her watch. Realizing how late they were, Momo immediately summoned the squads and led them back to base.

**THE NEXT CHAP, MOMO WILL BE MEETING WITH TUNED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

This chapter is mostly on Ichigo and Renji race and Momo discover something about Ikkaku.

Don't ask me why. I have no idea.

Anyway,enjoy this chapter and pls send me review to improve my story.

Thank You!

NOTE: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

"We are back!" exclaimed Momo while waving her hand as the squads arrived at the Urahara shop. It was located at a remote location near the ruins of Karakura Town since Urahara moved it to prevent Azien from ever finding their hideout. To protect the Urahara shop, a kido barrier was placed 2 km radius across the shop, prevent anyone from sensing its presence. Only people with the resistance seal, created by Urahara himself, could enter easily without any trouble.

"Yo! Momo, you are back from your hunting trip?"

A man was sitting at the roof of the shop; he was bald and was wearing a black Shihakusho like the rest of the Shinigami.

"Hai! Ikkaku-kun."

"Where the hell is Ichigo and Renji? Aren't they supposed to be with you? Matsumoto want to celebrate when you guys are back."

"Heh? Kurosaki-taicho and Abarai-kun aren't back yet?" Momo raised an eyebrow. "They left before us"

Ikkaku signed "Who know the hell they are where now? Never mind that, get your squad in now, Urahara is waiting for the supplies."

"Oh yeah! I almost forget about that. Arigatou, Ikkaku-kun!" Momo immediately turned to her squads and instructed them to move the supplies into the shop. The squads were on robot mode and within 5 minutes, all supplies were moved as they were told.

"You are all dismiss"

"Hai! Oyasuminasai, Hinamori-Fukutaicho., Oyasuminasai, Ikkaku-san."

"Oyasuminsai, everyone" Momo said to her squad.

"So…you are on guard duty tonight, Ikkaku-kun?" Ikkaku closed his eyes and nodded. "Anything weird happen today?" Momo asked again while Ikkaku shakes his head. "Well as for me, we engage with a group of arrancars in today mission and they were all Adjuchas-class hollows."Momo told about the mission.

Ikkaku's eyes suddenly opened and he flash stepped to Momo.

"How many are there?"

"Around 20 to 30"

"DAMN IT" Ikkaku shouted. "I always want to go but Urahara always said next time! Next time! Then he place me in this stupid guard duty, it is damn boring! All I see all day is birds, butterfly, birds, butterfly! I rather fight with 1 million hollows than staying here you know?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Momo nodded blindly. She had never seen Ikkaku like this before, not even back in soul society. To her, Ikkaku was scarier in this way and more irritated as well.

"Then the worse thing is…" Ikkaku was interrupted when he and Momo heard footsteps approaching to them. Both Ikkaku and Momo grabbed their Zanpakuto out and into battle mode, ready to fight against the incoming presence. As the footsteps getting louder, Momo sensed **one**, no but **two** very _**familiar**_ reiatsu.

In the shadow of the forests, two figures were visible to Momo and Ikkaku as they were running toward them. Ikkaku smirked" Finally, it's about time that I have some fun" He leaped into the sky and released his Zanpakuto. However, Momo stop him before he could fully release it. "What are you doing, Momo?" Ikkaku asked with a piss-off mood. He does not like being interrupted when battling.

"Look down" Momo pointed down at the figures.

Ikkaku looked down and saw the mysterious figures were really Ichigo and Renji, who were sweating and panting as they have been through a really long marathon. "Ichigo-kun, Abarai-kun, are you guys alright?"Momo asked in concern. Ichigo just nodded while Renji was still gasped for air. "Man, you two should give me some kinds of warning first. Luckily, Momo was here, if not, a hole would be on your chest already." Ikkaku said.

"Nani?" Ichigo grabbed Ikkaku's Shihakusho and glared at him while Ikkaku glared him back. Momo suddenly swore the atmosphere becoming tense as she watches the two continues to stare at each other. Worried a fight might break out, Momo stepped in.

"Ichigo-san, where did you and Abarai-kun go to?

"Huh?" Ichigo break off the staring with Ikkaku and turns to Momo with his face saying _what are you talking about._ Momo signed, wondering if she gets him something to improve his memory or maybe ask Urahara to 'fix' him up. "Ichigo-san, you and Abarai-kun were having a race, remember? And you two left earlier before us but you guys were nowhere to be found when I return. So where did you guys go?" Momo continued.

Ichigo immediately went to his thinking mode and after several minutes, his eyes opened and widen as he looked like finally found his answer. "Oh, that" he exclaimed. "Well, it started when…."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Oi, Renji, already running out breath?"Ichigo smirked as Renji flash-stepped onto a trunk of a tree, panting._

"_Of course…not! I just… getting …started"_

"_Oh yeah? Then try to catch up" Ichigo flash stepped._

"_Teme! No ...cheating, you… bastard" Renji gasped while trying to catch up with Ichigo._

_-Few hours later-_

"_Admit it, Ichigo"_

"_Shut up, Renji"_

"_That we are…"_

"_Shut the hell up!"_

"_Just admit we are lost, Ichigo"_

"_HELL NO, I know Karakura inside out. I live here since I was born." Ichigo trying to search for the way out. _

"_Ichigo, then why are we have been walking in circle?" Renji then pointing to a tree with some craving on it. "See this? You make this mark to show where we are and I have seen this mark several times already when we pass by, dumbass"_

"_Nani, who are you calling dumbass. Huh?" Ichigo said in a threatening tone._

"_Uh…no. I was referring to that stupid tree. OF COURSE IS YOU, DUMDASS! WHO ELSE YOU THINK I WAS REFERRING TO? BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID RACE, WE GOT LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Renji snapped with a fist smashing onto a tree next to him, which cause the tree to tumble down._

"_SO IS MY FAULT NOW?"_

"_YEAH! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR LOUSY SENSE OF DIRECTION"_

"_THEN WHY DON'T WE SETTLE THIS IN A FIGHT, I WILL SHOW YOU MY DIRECTION SENSE IS ALWAYS SPOT ON!" Ichigo smirked with Zangetsu in his hands._

"_ALL RIGHT, I WILL SHOW YOU ARE WRONG! STRAWBERRY" Renji lunged at Ichigo._

"_WAIT" Ichigo put his palm in front of Renji._

"_What is that?" He points toward a flash of light that 'shine' brightly into the forest's floor._

"_I don't know. But I sense Momo and Ikkaku's reiatsu; could they be searching for us?" Renji said._

"_Who care? All I know I'm starving" Ichigo ran to the direction of the light._

"_HEY! WAIT FOR ME" Renji yelled._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"And that is how all happen" Ichigo rubbing the back of his neck.

"_That is strange. We don't have any light with us."_ Momo pondering her thought.

"Thank! Ikkaku" Ichigo patted Ikkaku's shoulder.

"Huh? Thank me for what?"

"Well thank for your shiny bald head" Renji stood up.

"Yeah, we could have been lost for how many hours more if isn't for your bald head, Ikkaku." Ichigo added.

"_Oh, that is why they thank Ikkaku-san for. I never know been bald can be this useful." _Momo said in her head.

Suddenly, Momo sensed a killer aura emitted from Ikkaku.

"_Oh boy. There we go again" _Momo signed.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS I AM NOT BALD, DAMMIT." Ikkaku yelled with his Zanpakuto out, ready to slice Ichigo and Renji to minced meat.

"Wait…wait a minute, Ikkaku….we didn't mean you are bald. We just mean you look nice when you are hairless." Ichigo tried to defend himself.

"Yeah" Renji added in.

"I M NOT HAIRLESS, DUMDASS. THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIRSTYLE." Ikkaku shouted.

Momo just stood still, watching Ikkaku chased after Ichigo and Renji, whom trying to dodge his attacks." _Tonight is going to be a long night" _She thought.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER, RANGIKU'S SAKE PARTY AND WHAT IS WITH PIE ANYWAY. STAY TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The first few chapter will be on humor and for those HitsuHina fans out there, sorry, they won't be together till the next few chapter.( If possible, I think)

NOTE:DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

PS:PLS SEND ME REVIEW! :D

* * *

"Wait Ikkaku…please listen..."

"It is all Ichigo … fault….ahhh" Renji ducked his head down just before Ikkaku Zanpakuto came in contact. "Come on, Ikka… "Said Ichigo as he flash stepped to avoid Ikkaku's blow.

"_Dammit, what to do now?" _Ichigo trying to figure out how to clam Ikkaku down. Ikkaku recently has been sensitive about his head being bald and he would go into a rampage if he heard anything about his head. His eyes suddenly shifted to Momo, who was standing beside a tree, smiling at him.

"Momo, do something quick!"

"No can to. You guys create the mess in the first place, so you are the one should clear it up." Momo closed her eyes. "Beside I' m beaten up by the mission, even I want to help, I can't."

Ichigo was about to reply her back but was interrupted by Ikkaku. He dodged and continued to run to get away from him. "_Who else? Who else?" _Ichigo trying to think who else can stop Ikkaku, his eyes widen in realisation. "MOMO, WHERE IS YACHIRU?" Ichigo shouted.

Momo open her eyes and looked at the full moon in the sky. "Yachiru is with Zaraki-taicho on a mission and they won't be back so soon."

"NANI?" Ichigo stopped in his track and looked at Momo in a stunned expression. However he regained his posture when Ikkaku catch up with him.

"Ichigo, can you stay still for a while?" Ikkaku said. "I need to release my anger."

"NO WAY"

"Just one slash on the back."

"HELL NO" Ichigo stopped and took Zangetsu out. Ikkaku smirked.

"OH YEAH! THAT SHOULD BE THE WAY! ICHIGO!"

Just before Ichigo and Ikkaku's Zanpakuto came into contact, a series of kicks came flying into their faces and both of them crashed into the ground.

"Stop this nonsense already! I was dreaming about Yoruichi-Sama and suddenly I was woken up by the two of you" .Ichigo and Ikkaku looked up, it was Soi Fon. She was wearing a Shihakusho which was sleeveless and has an opening at the back. Her hair was short and with two long braids bound in white cloth, which also attached with a golden ring each at the end.

"The next time you guys disturb me in my sleep again, I will kill you" Soi Fon shot a deadly glare at them. Both Ichigo and Ikkaku both shivered and nodded and said "Gomennasai, Soi Fon/ Soi Fon-taicho"

Soi Fon then started to walk back to the shop. Momo bowed to her "Oyasuminasai, Soi Fon-taicho." Soi Fon ignored her and went in.

"Are you guys all right?" Momo asked.

"Yeah" said both Ichigo and Ikkaku, who had already calm down, all thank to Soi Fon.

"Well, isn't lively, Kurosaki-San?"

All three of them turned their heads. It was their all mighty and quite childish leader, Urahara. He wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark green coat. He also wears traditional wooden sandals and a bucket hat and a cane that he always carries.

"Urahara-San" Ichigo said.

"Good job on getting the supplies" Urahara commented.

"No sweat. After all, Momo and I did all the work. Renji he…." Ichigo paused and looked around. "Where is Renji?"

"Oh! Abarai-kun already went to the new Seireitei to look for Kuchiki-San" Urahara said while holding his fan out.

"Nani? That bastard…" A vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Now now, it is getting quite chilly around here. Why don't we get inside and there is something I want to discuss." Urahara said.

"Ikkaku-kun, please continue with the guard duty."

Ikkaku growled with the fact that he had continue with the stupid guard duty in this kind of weather.

Urahara leaded them to the living room (I don't know what kind of room they usually having meeting in Bleach) and they all sat down.

"Now what I 'm going to tell you will affect the outcome of the war, do you understand?" Urahara lower his eyes and in a serious tone. Both Momo and Ichigo sweat dropped and nodded. It was rare to see Urahara this serious before, so it has to be something very important.

"Will you guys like to…"

Ichigo and Momo leaned forward to hear this important sentence that might change their lives.

"…have some peach pie?" Urahara holding a freshly baked pie in front of them.

"If you don't like peach, I can recommend other…"

Before Urahara could finish his sentence, Ichigo smashed his face with his famous Kurosaki kick and sending him flying to another end of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo clenched his fist. "You make us come here to talk about something important and that is PIE?"

"I mean you guys must be hungry after your mission so I ask Tessai to make them" Urahara explained. "Fighting with an empty stomach or otherwise can make a difference, you know"

Ichigo paused for a while.

_He got a point, Momo. _Tobiume exclaimed.

"_I know that, Tobiume" _Momo answered.

"Kurosaki-san, if you don't like peach pie, there is always strawberry pie that is just for you."

Urahara holding a pie that has his father face, Isshin, with a thumb up on it, below it a phrase saying "GOOD LUCK, ICHIGO".

"Your father makes this for you. How sweet…"

Another Kurosaki kick by Ichigo has sent Urahara flying to the next room, where he remained there for the rest of the night.

"Let go, Momo"

"Hai" Momo followed Ichigo out of the living room and they goes into a narrow hallway that leaded them to a gate.

Ichigo took out his 5th Division badge and wait for a few seconds for the gate to be open.

The gate opened and both of them entered to _new _Seireitei**. [1]**

"Good evening, Kurosaki-taicho. Good evening, Hinamori-Fukutaicho" the guards said.

Ichigo just nodded while Momo smiled at them as they make their way to the 5th Division barrack.

"Kurosaki-taicho, remember to do your paperwork properly."Momo reminded. As far she could remembered, Ichigo was so terrible at paperwork that he practically hated it.

"Yeah. Whatever"

Suddenly, Ichigo shivered and started to sweat as he felt a very familiar reiatsu approaching.

"_Oh no. Please do not be him! Please do not be him!"_ .Ichigo mentally prayed.

Then the wall next to him cracked and exploded. Ichigo looked in horror as he saw two figure emerged from the dust and smoke caused by the explosion.

"Yo, Ichigo heard you are back."

"_This is just an illusion, just an illusion" _Ichigo trying to calm himself.

"Hi! Icchi"

"_Please make them go away. Please make them go away."_ Ichigo hoped that someone would tell him this is not real.

"Kenpachi, Momo said you guys were on a mission" Ichigo said it nervously. Kenpachi was wearing a ragged sleeveless captain's haori and have spiked-hair with small bells on each tip. He also wears an eye patch on his right eye. Beside him was a young girl with pink hair and had the Fukutaicho armband on her left arm.

"The mission was boring so I come back earlier"

"Then, see ya" Ichigo turned to Momo and signal her to go. Before Ichigo could take another step, he was stopped by Kenpachi.

"Hey, Ichigo. Since both of us are free, why don't we fight?' Kenpachi raised his Zanpakuto and strike down onto Ichigo. Ichigo flash-step to evade his attack.

Yachiru flash stepped next to Momo and said "Don't worry, Pony-Chan **[2]**. Ken-Chan is just having fun, he will not kill Icchi." That made Momo worried; she definitely would not want her captain to be in the 4th Division for a few weeks, thus making her to do all the paperwork all by herself.

"Kenpachi, I don't want to fight you." Ichigo tried to reason with him.

"Nonsense Ichigo, I know you want to fight as well" Kenpachi said with a smile on his face.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING FIGHT WITH YOU AGAIN"

Ichigo immediately sped past Kenpachi view and ran as fast as he could to escape this fighting devil.

"OI, ICHIGO! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME" Kenpachi yelled while he chased after him.

Both Momo and Yachiru watched the two figures disappeared from their view.

_Wow! Talking about some serious exercise here._

"_Tell me about it"_ Momo signed.

"Hey Hey, Pony-Chan, wan to go bother Byak-kun?"

"No thank, Yachiru-Chan"

"Then I will go there on my own. See you later, Pony-Chan" Yachiru waved at her before heading off to Kuchiki residence.

"Guess I will do paperwork by myself again"

"There you are"

Momo turned her head and saw a blonde woman with a long pink scarf over her shoulder embraced her.

"Rangiku-San….can't …breathe" Momo's face turn blue due to lack of air.

Matsumoto released Momo from her grip. "Gomennasai Momo, guess I use too much force"

_She could be a wrestler if she wasn't that lazy_. Tobiume commented.

Momo ignored her Zanpakuto and asking what Matsumoto want from her.

"I almost forgot about it. We were having a sake party at the 10th Division now. Come on" Matsumoto instantly grabbed Momo's arm and dragged her to the 10th Division.

* * *

**[1]** _New_ Seireitei - Urahara built an extract replica of the original Seireitei underground(Since Azien take over the Soul Society) for the Gotei 13 to carry on its operation.

**[2]** Pony-chan - Momo now tied her hair in a pony-tail instead of the usual bun kind of way.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MOMO THINK OF TOSHIRO AND URAHARA HAS A SECRET THAT WILL SHOCK EVERYONE. **


End file.
